Kingdom Hearts 3
by ferrarifan23
Summary: Sora, Donald & Goofy will attempt to search for seven guardians of light & the "Key to Return Hearts", while Mickey & Riku search for previous Keyblade wielders, During That, One Of The Amigos Died Who Was The Only One Who Can Defeat Master Xehanort, While there is a new enemy who had connections with them, this is just my own way i wanna imagine so i dont own KH Again but the OC's
1. Intro

_This Will Almost Based On the Upcoming Video Game Itself & The Plot That Tetsuya Nomura Stated_

_Although It Will Have Notable Differences, But Still It will Be Kingdom Hearts_

_I Don't Know If I Should Crossover abit On This_

_Again, I Don't Own This, No Copyright Intended, I Only Own The Original Characters (which is the amigos)_

_Give Me Suggestions On "7 Guardians Of The Light & 13 Seekers Of Darknesses" **IDK** If Its Them Or New Characters_

_It's Hard_

_Here Is The Intro or Prologue I Might Say_

* * *

Kingdom Hearts III (my own version)

**_Intro..._**

It Shows The Trio (Sora, Riku, & Kairi) Reading the letter from the King, As Scene Changed when Sora Sit Down On The Paopu Fruit Tree, Riku comes in Chatting (Mute), & Then, Kairi Came Into the Scene Where She Gave Him Her Lucky Charm

**_Omoidaseba haruka haruka_**

**_Mirai wa doko made mo kagayaiteta_**

It Changes As Sora & Riku Were Fighting With Dream Eaters Against the Heartless

_**Kirei na aozora no shita de**_

_**Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita**_

_**Natsukashii iro ni mado go somaru**_

As They Defeated the Heartless, Master Xehanort Suddenly Appears Out Of Nowhere, As He was Smirking & Surrounded By Darkness, Then Mickey, Donald, & Goofy Soon Appear Trying to Attack Him But he Dodged, Soon, A Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Vanitas & Bunch's Of "Xehanort's" Appear As Sora Dodged Back, But Soon, He Falls Unconscously Because Of Darkness Overpower Him

**_Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka_**

**_Mirai wa doko edemo tsuduiterunda_**

**_Ookina kanban no shita de_**

**_Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na_**

In His Mind, He Saw Axel (Or Lea Rather), Kairi, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Roxas & The Amigos Protecting Him From Master Xehanort & Bunch Of Xehanort's As They Fight

_**Nido to aenu hito ni basho ni**_

_**Mado wo akeru**_

Soon, He Slowly Stand Up & Ran Towards Master Xehanort As They were Backing Down & Fight (Like In Namco X Capcom Where Some Fallen Characters Suddenly Stand Up Slowly)

_**Omoidaseba haruka haruka**_

_**Mirai wa doko made mo kagayaiteta**_

_**Kirei na aozora no shita de**_

_**Bokura wa itsumademo nemutte ita**_

Sora Kept Swirling His Keyblade Around Himself (His Friends Were At His Back) & Aims At Master Xehanort (Who was Shocked) To Stop Him As The Screen Turns White When It Blasts

**_My fears_**

**_My lies_**

Memories From Their Journey Scattered Like Pages (From KH1 To Dream Drop Distance)...

_**Aozora No Shita**_

Next Scene, A Mangekyo Sharingan Appears With A Black Hood On Looking Up In The Moon From Liberty Building New York City In NIght

**_Ah..._**

Kingdom Hearts III Logo Appears & Then Sora, Donald & Goofy Falls with Gravity (Like In Dream Drop Distance)


	2. The Beginning

_Hey Guys, Sorry For The Waiting So Here It Is For The Beginning_

_Its Kinda Short But Still I Will Think Of It_

_I Do Not Own The Kingdom Hearts Or Any Of The KH CHaracters (copyright. 2012 Tetsuya nomura)_

_I DO OWN THE OC's_

_Remember, This Is Just A Story On The Upcoming Game In My Own Way_

_Without More Further To Do- Let's Start This_

* * *

Chapter 1- The Beginning

_In A Dark Castle..._

There Were Many Black Figures As They Were Talking Something "You Old Coot, We Don't Have Our Final Vessel Thanks To Them" Xigbar Said, Out Of the Shadows- A Brown Skin Old Man With A Sinister Look & Hands On His Back Appear "Ah Yes, But Fear Not My Fellow Minions" He Said As Everyone got their Attention "We Will Soon Find Another Vessel Who Can Be So Powerful Than that Kid" He Explained "& Then Our Plan Will Finally Complete- To Do The Keyblade War!" He Shouted As They Done AN Evil Laiugh Until "But We Got A Problem" The Young Xehanort Sense Something As Master Xehanort's Eyes Went Wide On What He Said "What?" He Asked Him In A Calm, Well Presence Mood "There Is A Keyblade Wielder Who Is The Last Survivor During Your War Against the 3 Of Them (Aqua, Ventus & Terra)" Young Xehanort said As Master Xehanort Standed Up Surprise "Impossible!, They Are Only the 4 Of Them (King Mickey Included), Who Could That Be?" He Asked As Young One Clinched His Fist "His Name Is..."

_Change Scene:_

_In A Field..._

A Boy With a Spiky Hair, Black Jacket & Pants, Yellow "Shoes" & Around 15 Years Old Name Sora, Tired & Huffing Onto Something _"I Gotta Do This"_ He Thought As He Charge Forward & Scream About To Slash His Keyblade to A Guy Name Red- Who Was His Adoptive Father & A Former Keyblade Wielder , Both Were Having A Spar For A Training To Make Sora Better As The 2 Of Them Soon Ready To Attack "2 Keyblades Style- Secret Technique: 2 Thousand Worlds" Red Shouted As They Both Attacked At The Same Time, Sora Only Fell Down (Not Death) Tired & Huffing As Red Came Up To Him "You Did Good Son, You Are Even Close To Defeat Me, But You Didn't Have That Potential To Stop From Succumbing Into Darkness So That's The Reason Why You Are Not Yet A FULLY Keyblade Master" He Said As He Help Sora To Assist Standing Up "I Know Dad..., Your The Only One I Had In A Family Even Though I'm Adopted, I Wish I Could Be Like You, I'm Getting Close & I Gotta Have Faith & Hope & COurage For This" He Said As Red Smiles "That's The Spirit My Boy" He Patted Sora's Back As He Looks At His Lenovo K900 For The Time "OH Cock, I'm Getting Late For School My Son, See Ya" He Said As Red Runs Panickly For School As Sora Just Stands _"Oh Well, I'm Gonna Get Myself Ice Cream"_ He Thought As He Walks

_In Yen Sid's Tower:_

Yen Sid, King Mickey & Riku Were Discussing About Master Xehanort While Lea Just Listen Back"So Your Telling Us There's A Chance Sora Can Be A Fully Keyblade Master?" Mickey Asked, Yen Sid Nodded "How Come?" Riku Asked "By Defeating Xehanort Without Darkness Overcomin Him, He Will Indeed Become A Keyblade Master" He Said Which Lea Got Wonder "Yea, But One Question- How Can He Overcome The Darkness? There Must Be A Missing Link He Needs to Have" He Suggested Which Yen Sid Wonder "Mickey, How's The Progress Of Kairi?" He Asked As Mickey Grins "Ah Don't Worry, She Is In My Castle, She Has Becoming A Good Keyblade Wielder" He Replied

_In The Disney Castle:_

A Girl With Red Hair, Pink Hoodie Shirt & Skirt Name Kairi, Was Slashing Some Targets She Will Hit, During Her Training, She Had Improved Well, By Taking The Skills Like Of Sora, As She Roar Up Her Final Target With A Single Sonic Dash, Once That "Kairi, You Did Well" A Voice Heard As Kairi Turns Around Appearing To Be Donald Duck (The Royal Court Magician) "Gee Donald Thanks" She Said Sheepishly "No Doubt, You Almost Had The Same Skills As Sora, Though More Magic I Might Say" He Said As Goofy (The Captain Of The Guards) Suddenly Appear "Donald Is Right, You & Sora Are Bestfriends Right?" He Asked Which Kairi Smiled "Yes Of Course!, I Wanna Protect Him" She Said_ "I Wish I Could Think Of Sora More Than Friends"_ She Thought As Goofy & Donald Notice Something _"Hmm... I Wonder How Is Sora?"_ They Both Taught

_Change Scene:_

Sora Was Just Eating Ice Cream As Expected While Laying Down On A Grass Field & Reading About Sword Skills (Given By Yen Sid), Sora Seems To Notice Some Changes Since Kairi Trained "Man What Is This Weird Feeling?" He Thought "I Wanna Be The Keyblade Master But At The Same Time, I Wanna Protect Her, Man" He Thought "But I Couldn't Overcome The Darkness Like Riku Does, What If Something Bad Is Gonna Happen To Her?" He Thought As He Got Sad But Then He Drew Determination "That's It, I Will Train Better With My Dad, & Then Once Master Xehanort Is Defeated, I Will Confess To Her That I Like Her Ever Since...Or...During My Adventures If Ever She Comes Along" He Thought As He Smiles...

_In School:_

It's Math, & Most Of The Amigos (Consists of Red, Dae, Paul, Jun Jun, Leandro, Ivan & Vincent) Were Sleeping, As They Didn't Pay Attention, The Teacher Got Annoyed "YOU BOYS, WAKE UP!" He Shouted As The Guys Woke Up "Sorry Sir" Red Said Which The Teacher Just Nodded "Ok, Back To Our Discussion" He Said As He Got Back To The Board, writing Again, Red Soon Notice On His Left, A Girl Name Eve Giggling At Him Which He Just Smile "Eve, Please Help Me Waking Up, You Know I'm Your Bestfriend" He Whispered Calmly Which She Smiles Back "Don't Worry I Will" She Whispered Back Which They Look Away To Listen Their Lesson

_Red & Eve Use To Be Childhood Friends At The Age Of 8 (10 For Red Which He Is Older 2 Years Than Her), Since Then, He Had Been In Love With Her But Doesn't Wanna Let Her Know (Knowing That It Will Ruin EVERYTHING), The Amigos Of His Have Already Know This, They Are Trying To Find Ways To Make Them Together_

_Eve Is A White, Tall (3 Inches Shorter Than Red), Slender, Long Black Hair, Has Round Eyes, Shy & Smart Type Girl, Always Giggle On Red Even Though The Humor Doesn't Make Sense, Can Be Scary Like Nami, Wears Purple Flannel Shirt & Short Jeans_

_During Lunch:_

He Was Eating Just A Hotdog Sandwich Which The Guys Did The Same, But As They Chat, Red Notice Eve, Alone, He Decided To Sit With Her "Hey Eve" He Said Which She Was Surprise "Hey Red" She Said As He Sat Down "Hows You?" He Asked "Fine I Guess" She Replied As She Reads Her Notes "I See, So What Are Y-" He was Cut Off When Suddenly A Can Of Coke Pour On The Top Of Him, He Was Shocked & Got Angry, He Turned Around To See Jose- His Enemy, Everyone Doesn't Like Him "Dude, What The F*^$ Is Your Problem Huh?!" Red Shouted As Jose Punched Him Hard, Earning A Bruise On His Right Eye "Oh You Are So Weak, You B(*&T%^" He Replied WIth Sarcastic Tone Which Both Glare Each Other With Hate, Eve Stand Up & Slap Him Hard "Leave My Bestfriend Alone, You Stupid" She Answered Which He Glare About To Attack Her But The Amigos Came In Time & Shove Him Out (Protecting Red & Eve) "Leave Us Alone Man" Ivan Shouted While Clenching Up His Fists, He Stands Up & Leave With One Last Shot Of His Glare,

_Few Minutes Pass_

The Guys Were Helping Cleaning Up The Mess While Eve Puts An Ice On Red's Eye Which He Accidentally His Sharingan "I Thank You Guys For Saving Me From That )*()(*)(*&" He Said "That's What Friends Are For, We Hate That Guy Ever Since, He Hurted Yanna" Dae Said As Leandro Puts Back The Plates "True, But When Will He Stop Bullying Others?" He Asked As Both Eve & Red Look To Him "What?" Leandro Asked Which Both Turned Away, Its Been Official They Wanted To Kill That Guy, Especially Ivan, Whom He Notice Jose Started To Hurt His GF- Denise _"I Wanna Kill That Bastard"_ He Thought As Paul Soothe Him Up "Eve, Thank You For Healing Me This Right Eye Of Mine, I Wish I Could Have Protect Ya" He Said Which Eve Is Comfortable Of Him Around "No Problem" She Said Which He Smiles As She Soothes Up The Ice

_4:00 pm :_

Sora Was Napping In The Couch Until A Door Opens Appear To Be Red,Closes The Door, As Sora Woke Up "Dad, What Happen To Your Eye?" He Started To Get Worried As Red Sat Down On The Couch To Explain Things Further

_Few Minutes Later..._

Sora Was All Angry Because Of That Jose "I'll Kill That Bastard For What He Did To You" He Said As He Clenched Up His Fists "I Know Son, I'll Get My Revenge For Sure" He Said WIth Hate But Decided To Change Topic "So How's Your Training?" He Asked Which Put Sora Into Good Mood "I've Done Well, I Have Improve, Notably Taking The Skills Like You" He Replied "(Chuckles) Good To Hear, How About If We Both Eat Dinner At Taco Bell?" He Asked Which He Smiles "YES DAD" He Said As He Dashed Out _"He Has Grown Well, Improve Too"_ He Thought As He Got Out The Door & Closed It


	3. Betrayal

Chapter 3- Betrayal & Something Happens...

It Was A Sunny Day With Squrrels Getting Acorns, Wind Breezing Up, Children Running Around On The Playground, Sora Wasn't Around Since He Had To Train Himself As The Amigos (Without Red) Were On There Way To School, They Notice Jose, Ivan Glared At Him "What Do You Want This Time?" He Asked As Jose Suddenly Release The Hypnotizer From His Hand, The Amigos Stepped Back Abit As They Were Noticing His Evil Plan "What Are You Gonna Do That Thing With Us?" Jun Jun Asked Angrily, But It Was Too Late- They Were Following The Spiral Circle That Swings Which There Eyes Looked On That, Jose Did An Evil Grin "You Will All Follow My Order- Betray Red With Hate, Hurt His Feelings, Make Him That He Is Not Your Friend, Insult All Over Him" He Said As The Guys Were Struggling "NO WAY WE ARE GONNA DO THAT, HE'S OUR FRIEND, HE TREATED US LIKE BROTHERS, IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM, WE WOULD NOT HAVE MET AS OF TODAY WHO WE ARE" They Shouted As Jose Just Laugh "Oh Really Huh?, Once I Snap My Fingers, You Will Do It" He Said As He Snapped His Fingers _"NO!"_ They Thought, That Means They Will Have To Follow an Order, They Fell Now Upon This, They Had No Choice But To Follow As It Was Impossible As They Walk, Jose Just Grinned Evilly _"Few More Tricks Left..."_ He Thought

_In School..._

The Guys Were Trying To Stop Walking From Hurting Red, But They Are Being Forced "Damn It, Once We Did This To Him, I'll Kill That Bastard" Dae Thought, As They Entered The Classroom, They Spotted Red Who Was Just Scratching His Back, He Soon Noticed Them As He Approaches Them, The Amigos Soon Got Something On Their Minds_ "We're Sorry Red For Doing This"_ They Thought "Yo Dude's, Wazz Up?" He Asked Which They Didn't Reply "Ok, So I Was-" He Was Cut Off As He Was Punched By THEM!_ "What's Happening Here?"_ Red Thought As He Fell To The Ground, He Got Red Marks On His Face, Arm, The Chest, Shoulder & The Neck As He Touches Those "WHAT THE F!, WHY YOU GUYS DO THAT TO ME?!" Red Shouted As They Give The Glare "You Are Not A Great Friend, Your Nothing But A Piece Of Shit" Dae Said "YEAH, YOU DIDN'T DESERVE EVERYTHING" Ivan Said "I Hate You, You Have No Brain, Your Stupid, & You Are A Heartless Because You Don't Have A Heart!" Vincent Said "Baka" Leandro & Paul Said "You Are Not A Great Father, A Shame To All Keyblade Wielders & A Garbage For Everyone Here" Jun Jun Said As The Other Classmates Watched It

Red Was Shock- Is This Really Them? _"Only One Way To Find Out"_ He Thought "I-I-C-Ca-Can't- Believe You Guys!" He Said As He Tries To Stand Up "Please Don't Tell Me The Truth, Is This True?" He Asked As The Guys Have A Serious Expression With No Emotion "Yes" They All Said It As They Throw A Chair To Him Which It Did Hit, Red Just Couldn't Believe It, Ever Since Childhood, He Considers Them Brothers, But Now, They Turned Against Him As The Amigos Stand Behind The Window While Red On The Door, He Puts Up His Hood To Hide His Eyes "So This Is The End Of The Road, Huh?" He Said Which No One Reply "After All I Have Done Through For You Guys, You Turned Against Me, I Thought I Considered You As Brothers, But I Was Wrong- You Are Just Like Everyone, Turning Their Back Against There Loved Ones" He Keeps On Talking Until "So This Ends Here" He Said As He Walks Out

_To Red..._

"I Can't Believe The Guys Betrayed Me" He Said As He Walks Down The Path, Soon, He Encounters His Son, Who Was Walking Along The Way "Hey Son..." He Said "Oh Hey Dad, Let's Talk Something Serious" He Said As Red Cocked An Eyebrow "What is It Then?" He Asked, Before That Sora's Eye Color Began To Change, Red Was Worried As He Pat His Shoulder "Hey You Alright?" He Asked As Sora Shoved Him In The Ground With Hatred & Grudge "YOU ARE NOT THE BEST DAD I EVER HAD, YOUR NOTHING BUT A SHAMEFUL KEYBLADE WIELDER WHO CAN'T PROTECT PEOPLE LIKE US, WE ARE NOT EVEN RELATED BY BLOOD, I WISH THERE IS SOMEONE WHO IS BETTER THAN YOU!" He Said With All Of Hate As He Summon His Keyblade & About To Slash His Keyblade, Red Thankfully Dodged & Used A Clone Jutsu Which He Did by Doing A Chidori To Him, Sora Fell Down Abit, As Sora Stand up, He Was Gone, Looking Around As His Eyes Turn Back To Normal, & Suddenly Gasped On What He Did...

Unknown To Him, Jose Was In A Store, Donning Evil Smirk...

_In A Park..._

"1st, The Guys & Now My Son, Who's Next? Deadpool?" He Asked Himself As He Walks Further _"I Wonder Where's Eve?, She's The Only One Left"_ He Thought As He Remember His Best friend As He Walks Faster, Soon, His Realization Came, Only Worse When He Sees Eve Kissed A Guy Name John, His Heart Shattered Into 2, He Can't See In His Own Eyes- The Girl Who Was His Bestfriend & The Girl He Loved For A Long Time- Was Kissing Someone, He Soon Got Angry As He Was About To Punch But SLAPPED Right In Red's Face Because He Was Slapped By None Other Than Eve, She Breathed Heavily With Anger "What Is Wrong With You?!" She Asked As Red Touched Slowly His Cheek With The Slap Mark "EVE, Your Telling Me That You Will Love This Guy Who Is Part Of Jose's Crew?!, NO WAY, There Might Be Someone Far More Deserving Than Him!" He Replied As Eve & Red Soon Had A Fight Until "THAT'S BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR A LONG TIME!" He Shouted As He Realized What He Said, Eve Was Shock & Her Cheeks Were Blushing Visible Like A Scarlet Red, But Suddenly, Her Expression Changed As She Turned Into Hate "YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY AS YOU DO!, YOUR NOTHING BUT A JERK, WE'RE NO LONGER BESTFRIENDS, THIS ENDS HERE, GOODBYE RED!" She Said As She Slapped Him Hard "Come On John, We're Leaving" She Asked Sweetly Which He Nodded As They Walked Away, Red Just Stand There Shock, Once That, He Fell His Knees, Tears Forming Once Again On His Cheeks "They**_ All_ **Turned Against**_ Me_**, No, No, No, No, I Just Couldn't Believe It, WHY?!" He Shouted In Agony, Slamming His Head & Fists Against The Ground He felt Nothing But Despair, He Felt The Pain, Now He Wasn't Himself As He Just Keep On Going

Just Then "Hmmm, What A Pity For A Guy Like You" A Voice Was Heard As Red Soon Jumped Up, Summoning His Keyblades- Crimson Slayer & Thunder Chaos, He Has The Ability Using Synch Keyblade- Which He Can Use At Least 2 Keyblades Or Known As Dual Wielder, Red Soon Saw What Appearing To Be An Organization XIII Member _"It's A Nobody, How Come He's Still Alive?"_ He Thought As He Charged Forward & About To Slash Until **KLANG** It Clashes With A Guy With A Keyblade From Him Around 20's, Silver Hair & Yellow Eyes, Red Looks Confused _"Never Seen This Guy Before"_ He Thought "Who The Fuck Are You?!" He Asked As He Took A Step Back, Same Thing For The Other Guy

"The Name's Xehanort From The Past" He Replied In A Straight Face Expression, Red Was Confuse "What The F? You From The Past?, I Thought You Are Bald, & This Ain't Back To The Future!" He Said As He Did A Strike Raid On Both Of His Keyblades With Elemental Powers On It Which He Dodged "It Is Back To The Future, I Was Summoned By The Future Version Of Myself" He Replied As He Did A X-Wave Towards Red Which He Dodged As Both Breath Heavily "What Do You Want For Me?!" Red Asked As Xehanort Soon Stand Up With No Keyblade "I Came Here For An Offer" He Replied As Red Got Confused "What Offer?" He Asked

_To Mickey Mouse & Gem..._

King Mickey & Gem (Who Became The Castle's Butler) Were Walking Down The Streets

"My, What A Lovely Ice Cream!" Mickey Said As He Lick A Strawberry Ice Cream

"It Sure Was" Gem Replied With A Smirk

As They Walk Down The Street, Mickey Sense Something, & It's Not Good As The Wind Was Howling "Hey, Follow Me" He Said As He Runs "HEY WAIT!" Gem Shouted As He Tries To Catch Up

Mickey Look Everywhere, He Kept Onto That _"It Must Have Been In The Park, I Gotta Check It Out"_ He Thought As He Runs Fast To The Park While Gem Tries To Catch Up "What Is He Up To?" He Thought, He Soon Found Something Unusual As He Stopped His Tracks, His Face Had A Horrified Expresiion WIth Mouth Gasped, Gem Soon Caught Up "Hey Mickey, What's Going-" He Soon Notice Worst Of Worst & Had The Same Expression As Mickey Was "It Can't Be" They Said It As Their Ice Cream's Fell Down

_To The Amigos..._

They Were Beating The Crap Out Of Jose, Whom He Was Tied Up In A Chair, Looks Beaten Up (There Are Bruises & Blood Everywhere) As He Did A Sinister Smirk "I Will Ask You ONCE, Why Did You Hypnotize US?!" Dae Asked, All Jose Did Was To Spit Him, Ivan Then Release His Keyblade- The Demonic Nightmare As He Puts It Around On His Neck, Shivering Into This

"ALRIGHT, I CAME INTO THIS BLACK HOODED GUY WHO GAVE ME A DEAL!, HE SAID THAT I MUST HYPNOTIZE YOU ALONG SIDE SORA IN EXCHANGE FOR MONEY THAT I WANT TO HAVE" He Confessed The Truth, The Guys Didn't Believe It "Why Sora Is Involved For This?" Leandro Asked "I Also Hypnotize Him Because He Told Me So" Jose Said

_Flashbacks:_

_Jose Was Just Walking Down The Street Playing His Iphone 4S "Crap I Lost Again, Hmph" He Said, Until He Saw A Shadow Beyond The Alley, He Noticed It "I Wonder What's He Up Too" He Thought As He Put Up His Iphone 4S On His Pocket & Followed The Shadow_

_Once That, He Ended Up In "Damn It, A Dead End" He Muttered Until When He Turned Around, He Was Face To Face Appearing To Be The Shadow Guy (Which Is An Organization XIII Member But Didn't Show The Face) That He Followed "What Do You Want?" He Asked " I Came To Gave Ya A Deal" He Said, Jose Was Confused "A Deal?" He Asked, The Shadow As He Reveal His Yellow Eyes "I Know You Hate Red & The Guys So Much" He Said Which Jose Glared "Yeah, I Hate Those Guys" He Confess With Much Hate "Here's The Deal- I Will Give Ya Anything You Want EVEN Cash- IF You Destroy Red's Heart" He Explained As Jose Put His Hand On His Chin Thinking "But How?" He Asked, The Shadow Guy Got Something In His Pocket Which Appears To Be "You Got A Hypnotizer!" Jose Shout "Yes, This Will Not Only Directly On The Eye, But Also Can Control The Heart" He Explained "I Want You To Use This On The Guys & Sora, I Will Handle Eve, So We Got Ourselves A Deal?" He Asked As He Reach Out His Hand, Jose Hesitates As The Shadow Guy Waited For His Response, Then An Evil Smirk Grew "DEAL!" He Said As They Shook Hands_

_End Flashbacks_

They Couldn't Believe It "What About Eve?!" Dae Asked "Well He Said To Me He Will Handle Her" He Replied "MAYBE IT'S ONE OF YOUR LIES JUST TO SAVE YOUR ASS!" Jun Jun Exclaim As He Ready A Punch, Once Again, Jose Was Scaring The Crap Out Of His Life on This As He Shivers Again Out Of Fear "I AM TELLING THE TRUTH,I SWEAR, PLEASE BELIEVE ME FOR THIS ONCE!" He Pleaded, The Guys Decided To Stop This For A While, But...

"We Would Let You Stay In This Room With Your Mouth Shut" Paul Exclaimed With A Glare As Leandro Puts A Tape On Jose's Mouth, He Struggles As He Tries To Call For Help "See Ya Sucker" Vincent Said As He Closes The Door & Locks It With A Key, Soon, They Got A Call From Gem "YO Gem... Hows... Why...WHAT?!...Ok We'll Be Right There, Bye" Ivan Said As He Turns Off His Phone "Guys We Have To Head To Disney Castle" He Said Which The Guys Confused "Why?" They Asked As Ivan Take A Deep Breath

"...It's About Red" He Said As He Frowned

_In Disney Castle..._

The Amigos Were Walking Down On The Colonnade _"I Wonder What Happened To Red"_ Dae Thought As The Guys Arrived In The Door To Library, The Brooms Let Them Get Inside To The Library, The Guys Saw Sora, Kairi, Riku, Lea, Yen Sid (Surprising Huh?), Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, & Eve, The Guys Were Surprised "Eve?" They Ask In Unison Which She Scratched Her Back Of The Head "How Did You Get Here?" Ivan Asked As Eats A Pizza "Um, I Came With Sora Here So Yea." She Mumbled "So Enough Of This, What Is It By The Way Your Majesty?" Paul Asked "Yea Mickey, What's The News?" Sora Asked

Mickey & Gem Grow With A Pale Expression, Looked To Each Other As They Will Finally Reveal Something "Um First Up, Me & Gem Were Walking Down On The Street, Eating Ice Creams It Was Delicious, Suddenly I Felt Something's Wrong Judge By The Howling Wind So We Search It &" He Was Cut Off By Eve "Enough Of That, What's This About?, I Wanna Know This, It's Now Or Never" She Sounded Worried & Impatient As Gem Had A Deep Sigh & A Tear On His Cheek "I Hate To Say This But Um..." He Said With Mickey Donning A Pale Expression As Everyone Tends To Hear It

"_**Red Is Dead**_" Both Said With Sad Tone


	4. A Mission?

Chapter 4- A Mission?

Everyone (Apart From Master Yen Sid, Mickey, & Goofy) Were Shock As There Eyes Were Twitching, They Couldn't Believe That Red (The Guy Who Loved Them & Protect Them With Care, & The One Who Form This) Was Dead, Eve Step Forward First With A Deep Sigh

"Hate To Ask, Is This A **_JOKE_**?! THAT RED IS REALLY **_REALLY_** DEAD?!" She Asked, Everyone Were Silent, Mickey & Gem Nodded Slowly, & Soon, Both Sora & Eve Fell There Knee's, Tears Form In Their Cheeks While Shadowing The Eyes, The Guys Were Also Forming Tears On There Cheeks (Even Vincent Cried On Dae's Shoulder) "I Know That Feel Bro" He Said With That FACE (From 9gag or meme's) As The Guys Were Hugging, Kairi & Riku Were Just Shock, But The Worst One Is Eve

"This Can't Be Happening!, He's Dead!, I Haven't Even Tell Him About My Feelings!" She Shouted, Everyone Were Again Shock But Didn't Protest Because They KNEW This For A Long Time But It Is Too Late As They Know

"I Can't Fight This!, I'm Outta Here!" She Stand Up As She Runs Out The Corridor "WAIT!" Mickey Shouted As He Run Outside

"I'm Sorry Dad For This, I Have Failed You, I Have Failed You As A Keyblade Master, & I Have Failed You As A Son" Sora Said With Tears STill, Grieving Over His Dad

"It Wasn't Your Fault Sora" A Voice Heard, Sora Turned Around To See Kairi Right By His Side WIth A Sad Smile Trying To Comfort Him "But-" He Was Cut Off By Her

"Hey, Does He Complain You Anything?" She Asked, He Shook His Head

"Did He Gave Ya love Even If He's Not Your Father?" She Asked Again, He Nodded Slowly As He Realize That Despite That, Red Still Love HIm Even If He's Not His Real Father

Soon, He Gave Kairi A Hug "Your Right... Thank You For Feeling Me Better" He Said As Kairi Smiled With Pink Cheeks "No Problem, We're Best Friends After All, Right?" She Asked _"More Than Friends I Would Love To Say"_ She Thought As Sora Nodded

"We'll Be Out Checking Eve" Dae Said Which Yen Sid Nodded, The Guys (Only Vincent, Gem, Leandro, & Paul Stayed Behind), Donald & Goofy Went Onto The Door

_To Mickey..._

He Was In The Castle's Roof, It's Night Time With Moon Shines Up, He Was So Tired_ "Man Where Are You Eve?"_ He Thought As He Soon Saw Dae, Ivan, Jun Jun, Donald & Goofy At The Same Time "Hey Guys, Have You Seen Eve?" Mickey Asked

"Well No, In Fact, We Are Also Looking At Her The Same Time" Jun Jun Said But Something Is Up, A Sob Is Heard

"You Majesty, I Think I've Heard Someone Sobbing Over There" Goofy Pointed On A Figure Sitting Down On The Edge Of The Disney Castle Looking At The Full Moon & Countless Stars _"Guess It's Eve"_ Mickey & Dae Thought As They Walked Closer To Her & Sat Beside Her

"(Sob) This Is My Fault For I Couldn't Tell (Sniff) How I Feel For Him When He Confessed Me (Sob) & Somehow I Reject Him" She Said, Ivan Was Surprised

"How?, & How You Came Here In Disney Castle EVEN If You Don't Have Powers?" He Asked As He Wiped Away Her Tears, Comforting Her "Well..." She Tried To Remember

_Flashbacks:_

_"THAT'S BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR A LONG TIME!" He Shouted As He Realized What He Said, Eve Was Shock & Her Cheeks Were Blushing Visible Like A Scarlet Red, But Suddenly, Her Expression Changed As She Turned Into Hate "YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY AS YOU DO!, YOUR NOTHING BUT A JERK, WE'RE NO LONGER BESTFRIENDS, THIS ENDS HERE, GOODBYE RED!" She Said As She Slapped Him Hard (Bitched Slap ':D) "Come On John, We're Leaving" She Asked Sweetly Which He Nodded As They Walked Away_

_Few Minutes Soon..._

_As Eve & John Walked, She Changed The Color Of The Eyes As She Realize That Red Confess Her About His Feelings, She Gasp_

_"Babe, What's Wrong?" He Asked But Met By A Punch By Eve_

_"What The Heck?, Don't Ya Know That I Loved Red Since Childhood?! I Don't LOVE YOU, I LOVE RED EVER SINCE!, I HATE YOU, YOU ARE NOTHING" She Said_

_Surprise By This "Ok Then" He Standed Up While Touching His Cheek Because Of The Punch Mark While Knuckling His Fists, Scaring Eve "Let's Do This The **Hard Way**" He Said As He Was About To Punch Her, She Closed Her Eyes But Didn't Felt It As She Slowly Open Up To Reveal Sora Knocked Him Out, She Sigh In Relief_

_"Sora, Thank Goodness Your Here & Thanks For Saving Me In Time" She Said With A Weak Smile Which Sora Nodded "No Problem, I Was Hoping If-" He Was Cut Of By A Phone Ring As He Took It To His Ear_

_"Hello...Oh Mickey Hows... What...I See... OK She Will Tag Along...OK Goodbye" He Said As A Serious Expression On Sora Marks Eve Worried_

_"Why?" She Asked "Eve, We Had To Go To Disney Castle, It's About My Dad" He Said As Eve Was Shock_

_End Flashbacks..._

Dae Hugged Her To Remove The Pain But It Couldn't "I Wish I Could Tell Him About How Much I Love Him, But I Couldn't" She Sobbed Hard

"SShhh, It's Okay To Cry, Eve" Dae Said As Both Release The Hug & Look At The Stars As Eve Softened Her Expression

"I Won't Forget The Time When It's Just Both Of Us Looking At The Stars When We Were Just Kids" She Said

"Huh?" Donald Was Confuse

_Flashback:_

_Eve (9 Yrs. Old) & Red (11 Yrs. Old) Were Running On The Field At Night, Laughing With A Smile Because They Were Having Fun_

_"Red, Let's Take A Rest For" She Asked As Red Turned Around To Face Her "Oh Come On, This Is Fun" He Said_

_"Please" She Pleaded With Puppy Eyes, Red Is Sweatdropped "No, Not Those Eyes" He Thought, Trying To Look Away But **"KAWAII..."** He Bit His Lip "(Sigh) You Win" He Said In Defeated Tone_

_"YAH!" She Said In a Victory Way While Red Unknown To Her Smile With A Hint Of Visible Blush_

_As They Lay Down On The Grass While Looking Up At The Stars, Eve Was Talking While Red Just Stared At Her "Hey Red, What Will You Do When You Wanna Be A Hero?" She Asked_

_Red Rolled His Eyes "Well It's Hard To Answer That But Um..." He Tries To Think As Eve Stare To HIM_

_"Well First Things First Is That If I Got Something Bad Situation- I WIll Sacrifice Myself Not For Everyone But For You Also Alongside Sora Which Is Why I Wanted To Protect You All No Matter What" He Said It Straight, Eve Was Just Awe With A Blush Like A Tomato But Didn't See As She Smiles & Gets Close To Red_

_"You Are Indeed A Hero" She Said Which Red Chuckled As Both Watch Up In The Sky "**My Hero**" She Thought_

_End Flashback_

The Others Smiled About That As They Notice Eve Still Flow Tears But Not Much "How Cute, She Got Herself A Love Story" Mickey Thought With A Smile But Soon Grew Sad _"But Bad Thing Is Red Wasn't Here"_ He Thought

Just Then "Um Guys, Yen Sid Wanted To See You All" Paul Stated As Everyone Noticed Nodded, Everyone Soon Got Down (Except Ivan Was Sliding Down Like A Maniac Skateboard Guy)

_In Library..._

Everyone Gathered As They Were Surprise "Time To Do Mission?" Riku Asked

"Yes Riku, There Are Only Few Worlds To Seal The Keyholes Left, & With Master Xehanor's Plan Is Getting Close, So Here's I Want You All To Do" Yen Sid Asked As Everyone Standed Up

"Sora, Donald & Goofy, You Will Have Kairi Along With You & Seal Some Keyholes In Other Worlds" He Said, Sora & Kairi Both Blush Furiously As Donald & Goofy Snicker On This _"I Know These 2 Want To Be Together."_ Riku Thought With A Smile

"Riku & Mickey, Lea Will Go Along With You & Find The Previous Keyblade Wielders" He Said As Riku & Mickey Nodded

"Finally!, I Can Get In Action" He Said With Energy "Not So Fast Lea, Remember That You Are Still In Training So Don't Be Reckless Or Do Stupid" Yen Sid Explained Which Lea Smirked "Pfft. Don't Worry Old Man, I Will Not Do Those Kind Of Stuffs" He Said Which Yen Sid Nodded

"This Is Gonna Be Hard" Mickey Whispered To Riku As He Was Confuse "Why?" He Asked "Well, We Have No Idea Where Terra, Aqua & Ven Were" He Replied As Riku Was Surprise, Indeed They Had No Idea Where Are The 3 Former Keyblade Masters "Maybe Your Right" He Said

"As For You The Rest, You Will Do The Same As Sora Will, If You Wish To Take Avenge Red, I Insist You May" He Said, The Guys Were Bowing "Will Do" Gem Said

"Eve, Just Remember Stay Close To Us Ok?" Vincent Asked Which She Nodded "Also, Don't Be Reckless Or Be Cocky" Yen Sid Said, Everyone Stares At Ivan Which He Got A Nervous Laugh & Smile "Ok, So I Suggest You Depart Now If You Wanna Defeat Master Xehanort" He Said As He Disappeared

_To The Grounds..._

There Are 2 (Due To Riku, Mickey & Lea Departed With Teleportation) Gummi Ships Ready To Depart, Sora, Donald, Goofy & Kairi (Alongside Minnie & Daisy) Stand As They Watch The Amigos Doing Something By Checking Inside "Ok, There's More Space Inside, Roll Up The SVT Raptor!" Leandro Stated As Eve (In SVT Raptor) Staged Up

"Gawrsh Hayuck, Why Would They Bring Cars?" Goofy Asked As Kairi Sweatdropped _"Yeah, That's Odd"_ She Thought

"Well Because We Might Need It In Use Of Some Worlds That Has Different Conditions" Paul Explained

"I See" Minnie Said_ "Weird"_ Sora Thought

"So Jun Jun, What Are The Cars You Got Along?" Kairi Asked As Jun Jun Calculated It

"Well Here Is The Following:" He Said As He Handed A Paper To Her As They Look

**_Ford SVT Raptor_**  
**_Hummer H2_**  
**_Ford Mustang '67_**  
**_Nissan Skyline R34 GTR_**  
**_Smart Fortwo_**  
**_Lamborghini Sesto Elemento_**  
**_Chevrolet Corvette Stingray_**  
**_Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse_**  
**_Toyota GT86_**  
**_Chevrolet Camaro '67_**  
**_Peel P50_**  
**_Audi RS4_**  
**_Ferrari F40_**  
**_Ferrari 458 Italia_**  
**_Ferrari F12 Berlinetta_**  
**_GMC Topkick  
Koenigsegg One  
Audi R8  
Hennessey Venom GT  
Toyota Innova_**

"Well That's Decent You Got There" Sora Smirked Until A Kiss Sound Heard As They Turn Around

"Don't Forget Our Anniversary Ok Donald?" She Hug Him Tighter Which Donald Can't Breath & Choked To Death

"Yes...Daisy...I...Promise...Um...Can't...Breath..." He Said As Daisy Release Him, Making Donald Fall While Everyone Laughed

"You Guys Be Careful Ok?" Minnie Asked Which They Nodded

As They Ready To Depart, Dae & Ivan Catched Sora Up "Sora!" He Turned Around To See Those 2 "Before We Go, We Wanna Say That We Both Might Encounter You While Traveling The Worlds" Dae Stated

True That They Might Encounter Them Along The Way, Sora Nodded "Don't Worry I Got You All Numbers On My Phone" He Assure Them Which They Nodded "Best Of Luck, Have A Great Adventure" Dae Shaked His Hand Which Both Sora & Dae Smiled

"Oh One More Thing- _Do Some Lovey Stuffs With Kairi_ (Chuckle)" Ivan Stated As Sora Was Blushing Furiously Hard "Wait, What Does-" He Was Cut Off When He See's The 2 Of Them Running To There Ship (Which Looks Like Millenium Falcon From Star Wars) "...Mean" He Finish The Sentence

As It Closes, Both Ships Got Departed In Different Directions By Going Into Some Portal & Disappeared As Minnie & Daisy Waved Them Goodbye

_"Just Be Safe & Avenge Red"_ Minnie Thought

Let The Adventure Begins...


End file.
